


You Think You Can Win But You'll Always Lose

by Squidapples



Series: The Crystal Era [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 13:37:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12749394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squidapples/pseuds/Squidapples
Summary: Dean gets a lesson in Pokemon and Leo is not to blame.





	You Think You Can Win But You'll Always Lose

Perhaps hooking up the bunker to connect with the Waverider wasn’t the best idea.

Leo was supposed to use it to inform Dean of stuff that had been changed instead he used it to prank Dean.

“Sam you don’t have two heads” Dean told him Sam looked at him wondering if Dean was starting to lose his mind.

Dean saw Jack pushing a giant tank of water “what’s that” Dean asked him.

“The holding tank for my Tentacool and Tentacruel till I can get them in the pool” Jack told him.

Dean followed Jack and sure enough the bunker now had a new room with a giant pool stretching from wall to wall.

“How deep is it” Dean asked staring down at the water afraid of what could come out.

“36,200 feet the same depth of Challenger Deep in the Pacific Ocean” Jack proudly told him.

Dean just knew that Leo had something to do with this Leo’s face appeared on the 4K tv Dean had put in their lounge.

“Why does Jack have weird looking jellyfish” Dean yelled “the kid’s your problem not mine but Gideon can tell you what they are” Leo told him.

“Those weird looking jellyfish are Pokemon” Gideon told Dean he stayed silent not knowing what to say.

“Tentacool the Jellyfish Pokemon It drifts aimlessly in waves very difficult to see in water it may not be noticed until it stings” Gideon explained.

“Maybe you’d prefer this description It drifts in shallow seas such as areas near beaches if you get bitten or stabbed by it’s toxic tentacles rush to the hospital“ Gideon said happily.

After that Dean stocked up on antidotes and health insurance Dean was taking a nap later when Gideon’s voice resonated through the bunker.

“Tentacruel the Jellyfish Pokemon Tentacruel has tentacles that can be freely elongated and shortened at it ensnares prey with its tentacles and weakens the prey by dosing with a harsh toxin. It can catch up to 80 prey at the same time“.

“Although these Pokemon are rare when a large outbreak of them occurs all fish Pokemon disappear from the surrounding sea“ Gideon continued.

Dean was making a sandwich when a very small Crab walked past him.

Sam walked past Dean one day and something that looked like a Salamander with short little legs.

“Woopa woopa woopa woop” it said happily “Wooper the Mud Fish Pokemon While walking on land it covers its body with a poisonous film that keeps it’s skin from dehydrating“ again Gideon cheerfully told him that Jack was amassing a collection of dangerous Pokemon.

A cute small crab scurried past him different from the last one “Corphish the Ruffian Pokemon Corphish catches prey with its sharp claws It has no likes or dislikes when it comes to food it will eat anything this Pokemon has no trouble living in filthy water“ Gideon replied.

A month later Dean saw pink and blue jellyfish in the pool “Frillish the Floating Pokemon If its veil like arms stun and wrap a foe that foe will be dragged miles below the surface never to return“.

“Jellicent the Floating Pokemon They propel themselves by expelling sea water from their bodies their favorite food is life energy“ Gideon told Dean.

A reverse squid popped out of the water one day and glared at Dean “Malamar the Overturning Pokemon It wields the most compelling powers of any Pokemon and it forces others to do whatever it wants“Gideon said.

Jack’s Goomy crawled over Dean while he was sleeping “Goomy the Soft Tissue Pokemon Its source of proteins is its slimy germ laden mucous membrane anyone who touches it needs some thorough hand washing“Gideon said prompt as always.

Dean went to bathe in in Purell after that Mimikyu has taken to sleeping in Dean’s room it unnerves him quite a bit “Mimikyu the Disguise Pokemon Its actual appearance is unknown a scholar who saw what was under its rag was overwhelmed by terror and died from the shock“ Gideon told him.

The next day a weird octopus popped out of the water “Octillery the Jet Pokemon It traps enemies with its suction-cupped tentacles then smashes them with its rock hard head“.

“It lives in gaps of boulders and in holes on the seafloor its suction cups grip prey pretty tight” Gideon informed him.

“It has a tendency to wanna be in holes it prefers rock crags or pots and sprays ink from them before attacking” Gideon sounded like she was really trying to convince him that these Pokemon are really dangerous.

“Why do you tell me all the dangerous information so cheerfully” Dean asked but Gideon didn’t answer him.

“Gideon can my Cranidos breed with my Seedot” Jack asked her “no Cranidos is in the Monster egg group and Seedot is in the Field and Grass egg group a Ditto would a much better choice” Gideon suggested.

“You know you should try therapy not alcohol” Gideon told him taking the beer away from him.

“I see Gideon’s trying to get you to quit like she did with me well actually it was cold showers,no jelly beans and no research till I quit well that and she forbid all alcohol on the Waverider that didn’t go over too well with Mister Rory though” Rip told him.

Dean fainted and woke up cuddling with a Bonsly “Dean why did you use my Amazon account to buy GlalaticCap condoms” Sam yelled.

**Author's Note:**

> The descriptions for the Pokemon are real.  
> Tentacool-description is from Moon,Soul Sliver  
> Tenatacruel-Sapphire,Moon  
> Krabby is 1' 4"  
> Wooper-Platinum  
> Corphish is 2' 00" Alpha Sapphire  
> Frillish-Black 2/White 2  
> Jellicent-White  
> Malamar-X  
> Goomy-Moon  
> Mimikyu-Sun  
> Octillery-Leaf Green,Diamond,Black 2/White 2  
> Title is from the full length version of the Advanced Battle theme.  
> Leo was supposed to have a much larger part.  
> The series is named after one the first Pokemon games I played(Crystal)and my favorite game.  
> Written for Spn coldest hits.


End file.
